White As The Virgin Snow
by Marioluver
Summary: Harry is in a newfound relationship with Ginny. The problem? He has a stalker, one that disapproves of his relationship. That would be bad enough, though he didn't expect to fall in love with him. Sequal/Sidestory to Severus Snape Snarry extraordinaire!


**Hey everyone! **

**This is the sequal/Side story to Severus Snape Snarry Extraordinaire!**

**This can be read with or without having read SSSE first, but as the two are intertwined I highly recommend it.**

**Thanks SOOO MUCH to Melia83 for the idea to turn this into a full fledged story!  
><strong>

**BTW: Dumbles never dies. Neither does snape.**

Harry was staring out the window, watching the trees zip by. He was on the Hogwarts express bound for his seventh year, with Hermione and Ron at his side. The summer had been difficult what with Sirius's Death at the ministry last year and the treatment of his relatives year after year. Zoned out a small smile graced Harry's features.

Why?

That summer he and Ginny had agreed to go out as a couple. The smile on his face grew wider as he thought about fire red hair and rosy lips-

"Harry!"

"Hn?"

Harry was startled out of his daydreams by a hand shaking his shoulder. Hermione stood there in all her bushy haired glory while Ron stood at her side, Prefects badges glinting in the light. "Oh hey, I thought you were in the Prefects compartment."

"Nah, we just had to go and get our first assignment. We gotta watch ickle-firsties and make sure they're changed on time."

Ron let loose a sigh. "Sure would have been nice to catch the ferret at something. I cant wait to take away points."

Hermione smacked Ron upside the head, knocking him forwards slightly. "Thats rude Ronald!"

"Its Malfoy, Hermione. Anyway, What were you dreaming about? You were grinning like a loon!"

Harry scrambled for an excuse. If Ron found out about him and his sister he'd kill him! "Quidditch. I cant wait to start the team this year."

Ron's face lit up like Christmas. "Oh yeah! Do you plan on using the same lineup as last year? I heard McLaggen wants to try out for the ream this year but Angelina could fly circles around him- Oh! Did you hear? They're replacing Ireland's Chaser-"

Harry settled into a conversation with Ron whom should take over Ireland's Chaser while Hermione rolled her eyes and curled up with a thick looking book on the opposite seat. After arriving in Hogsmaede they took the carriages over to the school while their luggage was transported to their dormitories.

The Great Hall was packed with students as usual, eagerly awaiting their upcoming forage into Chocolate Gateau, Chicken, Chips and Fish and fresh baked bread. Little first years nervously stood in a small crowd in the center off the hall, awaiting their sorting.

"Sonorus"

Dumbledores voice filled the Great hall, students paying attention to the headmaster.

"Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts, Now before we begin the feast we will have the sorting and a reminder that all Weasley products will be confiscated on sight. The full list of 1372 items can be found in the caretakers office and will be updated regularly. As always the forbidden forest will be forbidden And as a small bit of advice, Tying a pinata to the Whomping willow is not advised. will attest to that"

"Let the sorting begin!"

After the sorting Gryffindor house had a grand total of 17 new students and with a snap of Dumbledores fingers The feast had begun.

Halfway into his beef stew arms wrapped around his neck. "Hey Harry!"

Harry hastily swallowed his scalding stew burning himself in the process. "Hey, Gin. What were you up to? Didn't see you on the train."

The arms tightened around his neck. "Oh, I was hanging out with a couple of girlfriends. We havent seen each other in forever so-"

There was a prickling on the back of his neck. Was someone watching him? Harry discretely looked around, not seeing anyone acting weirdly until he got a look at the head table.

Snape was glaring at him. all in all, that was nothing unusual, he had been doing that since his first day here. what was odd was the fact that his gaze looked like it could freeze hell, it was so cold.

"Hey Gin, will you look at Snape and tell me what you see?"

The pressure eased off of him as Ginny raised her head to look at the potions master turned DADA.

"Well he looks pissed about something."

The pressure returned to his neck and shoulder as Ginny hung onto him like a limpet.

This was getting a little too close. What if Ron found out? "Gin, I still havent told Ron we're together. I need a bit of time to tell him."

Her mouth hovered beside his ear. "I will leave IF you'll go out with me on the next Hogsmaede trip."

"Alright. But you need to go now."

Ginny let go of him and hoisted herself up. "Okay. Bye Harry!"

Harry turned his attention back to his stew, hoping that Ron didn't hear about this as Ginny skipped off. They were off at another prefect meeting so he doubted that they would think something of it.

Later on harry was unpacking his stuff in his dormitory when an orange envelope fell out of his suitcase. It had no address or name on it and a flick of his wand later determined there was no curses or hexes on it.

inside the envelope there was a simple piece of paper. On that, it looked like letters were cut out from the daily Prophet and pasted onto the page.

Harry gasped, the paper falling from his hands and onto the floor.

yOU STaY aWay froM tHAT BitCH haRRY.

sHE iS uNWoRTHy oF YoU.

YOU beLONg tO ME.l

**So this was my teaserChapter for White as the virgin snow. I hope you enjoyed it, The full chapter will be up soon. if your seeing this posted on SSSE head over to the story and leave a follow, Favorite and review.**

**BYE!**


End file.
